To The Victor
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Go the spoils. The spoils of Honoka for Nyotengu, far and away from civilization, in a humble shrine in the wilderness. Nyotengu was victorious in a match against Honoka, and now, it's time for the two to enjoy themselves and have fun with ther mutual spoils. Co-op one-shot with YuriChan220. Read, Enjoy, Comment and commission if you want more!


**To The Victor**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

Honoka moans a little as her eyes flutter open. She sees bright lights above her first. She slowly looks around as her vision starts to clear up. She sees a person beside her and then looks away. When her vision clears, she finds herself in a small room on a soft bed. She is still in her school uniform, but...why is she here?

"Where...am I?" She asks softly.

"I brought you here, dear," a voice says from beside her.

She turns toward the person and her eyes widen in shock as she sits up. "Wh-what!? N-Nyo-chan!?"

"Hey, hey, easy," Nyotengu says. "You're still recovering."

"Recovering?"

"We had that battle, remember?"

"Battle..." It is then that it hits her. She encountered Nyotengu and Nyo challenged her. But...Honoka was no match for her and got knocked out soon after. She was then placed in this strange room after that.

"I...I don't understand...why..."

Nyotengu flaps her wings a bit. "It's alright darling. I won the battle. It was great, but...I think I deserve a reward for this."

"Reward? Ummm...I'm afraid...I have nothing to give you..."

"Oh, no need to worry~" Nyotengu says giggling. "There is something else I have in mind. And I think you know what that is~"

Honoka's face goes from adorably-confused to blushing at least three different shades of crimson and her beautiful crimson eyes shoot wide open along with her mouth, which forms a perfec "o".

The girl quickly scrambles away from Nyotengu's bed and stands up on wobbly legs, running off in the direction of the door.

Nyotengu just laughs heartily, elegantly standing up and following Honoka, the female tengu clad in her signature, beautiful black, red and orange kimono.

"...no way...w-where...we're in the middle of the wilderness!" Honoka whines adorably, making a cute pout as she sees the knowing grin on Nyotengu's perfect face.

The two women stand out at the door of the shrine, Nyotengu's safe house here in the cold fall wilderness of Japan.

Nyotengu nuzzles Honoka's cheek while gently hugging her around the waist from behind.

"See, dearie? There's nowhere for you to run~ civilization is a looong ways away from here, this little home of mine." She nuzzles the soft pink locks on the back of Honoka's head.

"M-Mou...w-will you...will you at least take me back home when...when we're...done...?" Honoka turns to Nyotengu, her beautiful crimson eyes just about to shed tears.

"Awwww, sweetie...! You're so cute! Of course! Of course, darling. Just...give me this night. Ok? Tomorrow morning, the second we both wake up, I'll fly you back home in my arms, just like the precious little princess you are~!" Nyotengu turns Honoka around in her arms and looks her in the eye, playful, mischievous, lustful hazel eyes gazing into wavering crimson orbs as the darker-haired woman delicately cups her chin in her fingers.

"Just...please...b-be gentle with me..." Honoka says, softly.

Nyotengu caresses her cheek. "Of course, dear."

The two are on the bed with Honoka on her knees and Nyotengu behind her. She has both hands on the pinkette's large breasts and fondling them playfully.

"Ohhh, Honoka-chan," she coos. "Your breasts are so soft~"

"N-Nyo-chan...ahhh..y-you're squeezing them...so hard...haaah...ahhhh~!"

Nyotengu giggles as she fondles her breasts until she slowly unbuttons her blazer. She tosses it aside and unbuttons her white shirt. After doing that, she slowly pulls it down, exposing her large jiggling breasts and her yellow bra.

She undoes her bra and tosses that aside and continues to fondle her breasts.

"Ohhh, Honoka-chan..." She whispers. "Your moans are so cute! It's music to my ears~" She takes the pinkette's cheek, pulls her twoard her and kisses her.

"Mmm...hah, oh Nyo-chaaann...~! Mmm...chu..." Honoka eagerly melts into Nyotengu's embrace from behind her, arching her heaving chest when the taller woman's fingers squeeze her huge breasts particularly hard or tweak and even pinch and tug at her nipples, moaning beautifully into Nyotengu's mouth.

The pinkette lets off a mewl of displeasure when Nyotengu's hands leave her gorgeous breasts to then, help her shimmy out of her skirt.

"...Hah...N-Nyo-chan...my...my stockings and glove...leave them on me...~" Honoka requests.

Nyotengu gives a soft "Hooh~" but complies, leaving on Honoka her warm, white thigh-high stockings and the dark-blue glove on her right hand.

"Mmmhmmm...ohhh Honoka-chan...see...there's something you should know~" Nyotengu breathes in Honoka's ear before gently nibbling on the earlobe.

And then, the Tengu woman completely sheds her kimono, pressing her own large, full breasts topped with soft-pink nipples against Honoka's back while rocking her hips forward, to wedge between Honoka's exposed ass cheeks something long and hard that most definitely isn't a womanly bodypart. Nyotengu unties the side-tie strings of the yellow thong Honoka wears and just tosses it side. Honoka whimpers and gasps.

"A-AH...! N-Nyo-chan?! W-What? Wait, wha?! What's that between my butt cheeks?!" Honoka almost panics and tries to turn around fast, but Nyotengu holds her steady and, after giving her a warm, gentle kiss, the tengu woman slowly turns Honoka around on her bed.

"W-Whoa...o-oh my...just...oh my~!" Honoka can't hide the trepidation from her voice as she looks at the throbbing erection, all 9 inches of it, along with a set of slightly saggy, avocado-shaped balls, just jutting out of Nyotengu's crotch.

"That's right, Honoka-chan~" Nyotengu says. "I'm a futanari."

"H-how...mmm...chu~"

Honoka is silenced by Nyotengu's kiss again and she guides the pinkette's hand to touch her cock. Honoka rubs it a few times, still lost in the kiss. 'Oh, my!' Honoka thinks. 'This thing...it's so thick.'

Nyotengu then lies on her back while Honoka is on top of her, still rubbing her penis. It is then that Honoka can feel something wet between her legs, making her moan.

"Hyaahhh! Nyo-chan...ahhh~!"

"It's okay, darling," Nyotengu coos. "Please..." She then proceeds to lick her pussy.

Honoka shuts her eyes tightly and turns her attention towards Nyotengu's cock. She rubs it a few times and then inserts it into her mouth.

Muffled moans are heard from Honoka as she continues sucking Nyotengu's cock and the tengu licking, nipping and sucking on her pussy.

At first, Honoka isn't necessarily sure of what to do. She knows what should be done. She's not completely ignorant nor much less naive, but still, this **is** her first time.

She slowly bobs her head up and down on Nyotengu's shaft as they engage in this breath-taking 69 position with Honoka on top. The taste almost overwhelms her along with the smell, and soon, Honoka's eyes become half-lidded as she begins to use her tongue more to lick around the shaft and then, just the head, pulling her lips back up to suck just the cockhead.

Meanwhile, she takes one hand to lovingly and oh-so-gently fondle Nyotengu's futanari ballsack while probing and poking around below it, successfully finding a hidden, already sopping-wet pussy.

Honoka soon finds herself unsatisfied, not by the talented oral work of Nyotengu on her pussy, no, but because she's not giving it her all. Womanly instinct can only take Honoka so far.

So, Honoka pulls back a bit, the head of Nyotengu's penis still wrapped up by her lips, and she takes her hands and grabs the sides of her marvelous breasts to then proceed to give Nyotengu a paizuri in her dominant position in this breath-taking 69.

"Nyo-chan..." she moans as she moves her breasts back and forth with Nyotengu's penis in between the breasts. She licks and sucks her cock, having slurping sounds be heard from her.

Nyotengu takes Honoka's exposed thighs, gives them a gentle squeeze and continues to lick her pussy, but the feeling of Honoka rubbing her penis and licking it makes it feel good, too.

"Oh, Honoka-chan...ahhh...darling...I...haaaah~!"

'I want Nyo-chan to feel good too' Honoka thinks.

She continues to do her thing while Nyotengu does the same, despite moaning from the pleasure of Honoka's breasts, tongue and mouth on her cock at the same time. Honoka does it at a faster pace, making Nyotengu moan louder.

"H-Honoka-chan...a-anymore and I'll...ohhhh, God!"

Honoka knows that the tengu is reaching her limit, but she is also at her limit as well. Both of them do their magic faster and faster.

'I can feel something...coming out...' Honoka thinks. 'I...oh, no!'

Nyotengu shuts her eyes tightly. "Honoka-chan...ohhhhh~!" She then can't hold back anymore and squirts out her semen, all over Honoka's face and mouth.

Honoka arches her back, squirting out love juices on Nyotengu's face. Both of them pant heavily from this. Sitting up, Honoka swallows the semen that was in her mouth while Nyotengu licks off the juices. As they face each other, Nyotengu leans in to kiss the pinkette.

"You did great, darling," she says. "But...I still want more..."

Nyotengu then guides Honoka to face her while sitting on top of her penis.

"You ready?" The tengu says.

Honoka gives a soft, slightly shaky sigh, still just a bit high from the orgasmic rush from earlier, yet that's alright. She doesn't doubt, nor hesitate to give a firm nod to Nyotengu as the pinkette straddles the tengu woman's lap, the black-haired futanari lady's dick still standing at full attention, glistening with cum and Honoka's spit alike.

Honoka takes Nyotengu's hands and intertwines their fingers as she slowly, oh so slowly begins to impale herself on Nyotengu's lady-penis. The fleshy, long rod of girl-meat enters smoothly into her, Honoka's vaginal walls quickly and eagerly getting used to the meaty pole inside her.

"Oooohhhh...ohhh Nyo-chan...~! I, I feel...sooo full...hmmm, mmmhmmm!" Honoka's eyes flutter shut and she squeezes Nyotengu's hands in hers, and then, as she begins to bounce up and down, gently rocking her hips to massage and squeeze Nyotengu's erection within her, Honoka takes Nyotengu's hands in hers and guides her palms to her huge, glistening, heaving breasts, spectacular orbs of flesh that jiggle and bounce almost hypnotically with Honoka's every bounce and hip movement.

From the bright lights, Honoka's white skin is shining from sweat coming from all over her body. She can feel Nyotengu's cock rubbing against the walls of her pussy, feeling it getting warmer and warmer with every thrust. Nyotengu stares at the pinkette's bouncing breasts, aroused by them. Honoka moans with each thrust while bouncing back and forth.

"You're doing well, Honoka-chan," Nyotengu coos. "Keep going."

Honoka's eyes are still closed as she continues bouncing with some juices coating Nyotengu's cock.

"I...I can feel it...it feels like it's on fire..." Honoka moans.

"It's okay, darling," Nyotengu says as she manages to sit up and kiss her briefly. "Keep it coming."

"H-hai..."

She bites her lip as she moans more and more while bouncing back and forth. Nyotengu assists her by moving her hips a little and grabbing her by the waist for encouragement.

"Ohhh...hmmmmhmm...yes, yesss! Honoka-chan...I'm close...ohhh yes~!" Nyotengu arches her own back, a huge smile on her lips, eyes half-lidded, pumping her hips and squeezing Honoka's own hips harder with her every thrust and bounce, Nyotengu even getting pleasure from the bouncing of her lady-balls against Honoka's lower labia and lower ass cheeks with every wonderful impact of their crotches together.

"Haah...hah...N-Nyyyo-chan...Nyo-chan...! Gonna...I'm...gonna...~!" Honoka throws her head back with a beautiful cry of pleasure as she begins to frantically bounce and grind against Nyo's cock, the meaty rod touching her cervix with each penetration.

"Yes...yes! Do it...together, with me! Cum with me, Honoka-chan! Yeeesss~! Haaaah!" And thus, arching her back, her own huge breasts bouncing this way and that, Nyotengu's balls twitch and her cock goes harder than ever as she blows her load into Honoka, painting her hot-pink inner walls an off-white with her spunk.

"AhhhhNyo-chaaannnn~!" Honoka herself cries out beautifully as she rides her own wave of orgasm hard, momentarily blanking out, her mind going completely numb and passing out momentarily on top of Nyotengu.

The tengu woman grins with a twinkle in her eye and her cock twitches within Honoka's vaginal walls.

"...Hah...hah...ohhh Honoka-chan...sweetie...hah~! Not done yet!"

When Honoka comes to once again, she finds herself with her ass in the air, her body bent forward almost like a (sexy) accordion as Nyotengu has her in a glorious Reverse Piledriver position that has a quickly-waking-up and moaning Honoka at Nyotengu's complete and utter, loving mercy, the tengu woman squat-thrusting into Honoka's sweet, overstuffed pussy with much vigor. Honoka can barely register this at first but soon, moans and sighs and cries of pleasure leave her lips in no time, even grabbing her knees to keep her legs spread wide open and calves almost parallel to her own head.

It sure helps that her natural flexibility as a fighter enables Honoka to not feel any real discomfort from getting her pussy jackhammered by Nyotengu or suffer any back cramps, thanks to the soft, yielding pillows her head and shoulders rest upon.

Nyotengu thrusts slowly, making Honoka moan softly. The sloshing noises are heard as well from each thrust and once again, the juices are coating Nyotengu's cock, making it wet a little. Honoka's eyes become hazy as she let go of her legs and leaves her arms on the sheets. She has never felt this vulnerable from this pleasant feeling and it just never stops and she loves ever blissful, pleasure-filled moment of it.

"Nyo-chan...ohhh...Nyo-chan...haaaahh..." she moans.

The tengu keeps on thrusting while hearing Honoka moan more and more. The cute sounds are music to Nyotengu's ears, so she keeps on thrusting, but doing it at a faster pace.

Honoka's crimson eyes roll up a little while she has one arm on her forehead with her other arm at a 45 degree angle.

"Nyyyyo-chan...Nyo-chan...oh God! YES! Nyo-chaaaan~!" Honoka utters, moans and whimpers almost in delirium as her tengu futa lover begins to just let go and ravish her pussy with hard, powerful thrusts. Nyotengu herself cries out with sounds of pure bliss as she grabs Honoka by the ass cheeks and continously slams her lady-cock into that wonderful, hot, wet pussy below her.

Nyotengu slams her hips against Honoka's ass and buries her cock in her pussy repeatedly, over and over again, hard, fast, the way her lower body moves almost animalistic in the speed and strength of her thrusts.

"Ahhhh, aahh, haaah, Honoka-chan! Honoka-chan, sweeeetie! Take it! Take...it...aaaalll~!" and thus, with one last cry of pure and complete dominance, establishing her power and dominion over the creature in heat known as Honoka, Nyotengu slams her hips viciously against Honoka's ass as she unloads another massive load of girl-spunk downwards into the deepest depths of Honoka's vagina and eager, greedy, hungry womb.

The girl herself screams a scream that almost leaves her throat raw as sweet orgasm engulfs her in its hot embrace.

The two women in heat pant and gasp and moan softly, Honoka whining adorably when Nyotengu's penis, drenched in their combined cum, leaves Honoka's overflowing womanhood.

"Haaah...hah...N-Nyo...chan...mmm... more... one...last time...please~!" Honoka pleads with a beautiful look of passion and sheer need on her face, gently tugging on Nyotengu's hand.

"...w-wow...ohhhh my goodness...you're so~ cute, Honoka-chan...Ok." Nyotengu smiles beautifully as she gently, lovingly maneuvers Honoka's body into position on her back on Nyotengu's bed, her beautiful, stocking-clad legs open as far wide as they will go, Honoka holding her labia open wide for Nyotengu to kneel between her thighs and guide her still throbbing erection into Honoka's sopping-wet pussy.

Honoka lies on her side with her leg up held high. Nyotengu proceeds by moving over and wrapping her arms around Honoka's leg and inserting her cock into her wet pussy.

"I'm going in," Nyotengu says softly.

"Y-yes...go ahead...Nyo-chan..." Honoka says softly.

Once the penis is inside, she starts thrusting slowly. Honoka looks up at the tengu with hazy eyes while her large breasts jiggle at every movement.

"Honoka-chan...ohhh...Honoka-chan..."

"Nyo-chan…haaaah...ahhhhh...yes...please...harder!"

"You're really enjoying this, huh, darling~?"

Nyotengu keeps on thrusting. "You know...ohhh...I know who will enjoy this more...ahhh...your girl...Marie Rose..."

"E-eh!?" Honoka lifts her head a little. She turns over a little. "Wh-why do you want to...do that?"

"Aw, come on. She can't be left out." She hugs Honoka's leg tightly, like she's holding on for dear life. "But enough of that. Today...ahhh...you're mine!"

"N-Nyo-chan...haaaaah~!" Honoka lifts herself up a little. "Y-you are...so..."

As soon as she turns her head, Nyotengu leans in to kiss her briefly.

"You're so cute, Honoka-chan," Nyotengu coos as she keeps on thrusting. "Be mine." She kisses her again.

The girl eagerly kisses back, groping one of Nyotengu's large breasts in one hand and caressing her cheek with the other while they kiss deep, passionately, a kiss laden with heat and tongue while Nyotengu begins to lose control and starts to penetrate Honoka's overstuffed pussy harder, harder with each stroke into her.

"Mmm...mmmhmmm...hah~! Chu...ohhh Nyo-chan...Nyo-chan...!" Honoka cries out in the tengu woman's face. Nyotengu smiles and lets go of Honoka's stocking-clad leg to wrap both arms around Honoka's tiny waist and bury her passion-wracked face in the girl's enormous breasts, using them as pillows while sliding in and out of Honoka faster, harder, more frantically, with escalating passion and heat.

Honoka throws her head back, feeling orgasm coming towards them like a tidal wave of heat, crying out beautifully.

"YES! YES! Nyo-chan, Nyo-chan...oh God, oh my God, yes, yes, yesyesyeeesss...aaahhhI'mcummiiiingggg~!"

"Hooonoka-chaaannn...gyaaaahh~!" Nyotengu herself screams into Honoka's abundant cleavage as she pumps her hips just a couple more times and then, just proceeds to absolutely flood Honoka's vaginal passage and womb with the last of her lady-spunk, the last discharge left in her futanari balls, which are now pressed flush up against Honoka's ass while the tengu woman empties herself inside her.

When it's all over, the smell of sex and heat and combined fluids permeates the room, with Nyotengu purring in pure content as she spoons Honoka from behind, her forearms crossed under her huge, wonderful breasts.

Then, Nyotengu leans into Honoka's ear to coo…

"I've marked~ you with my essence. You're now mine, and only mine. Ok, Honoka-chan, dearie?"

Honoka blushes deeply but can't help but feel her heart flutter and a smile light up her face.

"...Hai. Yes, Nyo-chan...I'm yours. Thank you. Please, take care of me from now on~!"

Then, Nyotengu kisses her on the back of the head and gives a soft "Always, Honoka-chan~" before the two cuddle and spoon closer together and then, fall asleep after a long, wonderful evening of passionate lovemaking, after the two lovers indulged in the pleasures of the flesh, and the spoils of victory for them both.

 _ **The End**_

 **Major Mikey** : Welp, damn. Holy crap, damn, this was hot and so much fun to write~

Now, sure, there were some...complications here and there, yes? **Sweatdrops, scratching his cheek**

 **Yuri-chan groans** Yes...so sorry, but...we got through right?

 **Mikey gently pets Yuri-chan** It's Ok. In the end, yup. We got through it. Good work to both of us~

 **Major Mikey:** And for you, beautiful people, guys and girls and perverts, we hope you enjoyed this story just as much, if not more~ than Yuri-chan and I enjoyed writing it!

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! So, please give us long reviews! We would really appreciate it. We worked very hard on this, you know?

 **Major Mikey** : Yup. It's only fair, isn't it, fellas? A great story for you, and in return, great reviews from you to us! "O"

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~

 **Major Mikey:** So, all that said, Yuri-chan, let's take a break, hm? LOL

Stay beautiful, stay pervy, ya'll~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! See ya~


End file.
